Actions Speak Louder
by Izuro
Summary: [.hack GU Shounen ai Haseo x Silabus, one sided Kuhn x Silabus] Silabus realizes he's not quite okay with Haseo's misleading actions and tries to confront him about it. However, the conversation itself is misinterpreted and things may now be worse than be
1. Chapter 1

Actions Speak Louder

Chapter One: "Irritating"

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack or anything. Not that I thought that you thought I did :P

Pre-story notes: I am so not a writer XD; I rarely write fanfics, and when I do, it's pretty much because there's either little or no existing fanfiction for what I want In this case, it's little. Veeery little. So I gave it a whirl. I'm incapable of writing really long chapters or anything, so I figured I'd post this first part and you can all let me know if it's worth it at all to continue :P If you want, that is. Thanks in advance:)

Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. The Hulle Granz Cathedral. It was one of the areas known as the "Lost Grounds" for it's existence was unlike normal fields, with no monsters and the mysterious holy structure which once was home to an equally mysterious figure of an equally mysterious girl, Aura.

It was to some, a calm place where one could reflect or clear one's mind. To others, it was simply a marvel to which they desired to understand its purpose. To Haseo... it was much more.

To Silabus, however... Well, he had never really thought about it enough to know what exactly the place was to him. In fact, before he met Haseo, he had only been there once and vaguely recalled the experience. This was now his second visit. So why had he come here?

He stepped up to the altar, placing a hand upon its wound, the strange mark of Tri-Edge. He felt a twinge of pain somehow, just making contact with it. He was never really sure of why this place was so special to Haseo or what this mark meant. Haseo never talked about it. Haseo never talked about much at all, and especially not his feelings. That's what made it so hard...

"Yo! Sorry I'm late," a voice echoed from the entrance. Silabus, startled by the sudden break of silence, jumped a bit as he spun around.

"Not at all, Kuhn," Silabus smiled gently, walking towards him to greet his friend. "I'm the one who called you out so suddenly..."

"Ah," Kuhn waved it off. "Don't worry. It's fine, really. Is everything all right?"

Silabus frowned and turned away. "I think... I've really angered him this time..."

"'Him?'" Kuhn repeated, raising an eyebrow. He thought a moment. "Haseo?"

Silabus nodded in agreement. "You see, I was concerned for Atoli. She has a hard time dealing with Haseo because he's not straightforward at all. But I think it gets to her."

"Hmmm, so you said something to him?" Kuhn wagered a guess. Silabus faced him again and nodded silently.

"... He yelled," Silabus summarized. Kuhn laughed a bit.

"Well, he doesn't like his authority to be questioned, I can tell you that much," he assured the other.

"I don't know what to do... I thought maybe it'd be best if I left him alone for a while, but we've got matches coming up in the arena, and if I'm not there...!"

"Ahh... That is a bit of a dilemma, isn't it? That must be hard for you..."

Silabus shook his head. "Not me... For Haseo. I feel like... If I'm there, I'm annoying him. If I'm gone, I'm just as bothersome... I don't know how to help it..."

Kuhn narrowed his eyes a bit. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "... Are you _sure_ Atoli is the one having a hard time dealing?"

Silabus's eyes widened. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem to feel the same way she does. You were standing up for _her_, but I think you were voicing your own feelings on the subject at the same time."

"That... You may be right...!" Silabus realized, placing a hand over his mouth. He lowered his head a bit.

"Hmmm. So, maybe the simple solution is to talk to Haseo about how you feel, then," Kuhn suggested. "And if he isn't a _total_ jerk, he'll accept it. And if he _is_ a total jerk... Well, I'll be here to comfort you then!" He added the last part with a bit of a laugh as he embraced Silabus, who looked back at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Kuhn," he beamed, gently slipping away. "But I won't need it. Haseo really is a nice person. I know that," he grinned. "Thank you so much!" Before Kuhn could object to his leaving so soon, Silabus had ran towards to the portal and left the field. Kuhn sighed.

"He's as dense as ever..." Kuhn sighed to himself, a gentle smile gracing his face but a twinge of pain surfacing in his eyes.

---

_"I've got to speak to Haseo..."_ Silabus thought to himself. _"It looks like he's logged in now... I guess I should try to send him a short mail... but I wonder if he'll answer..."_

Silabus now stood over the bridge in Mac Anu, the Aqua Capital, overlooking the river which passed under it. It was the same location where Haseo could often be seen gazing, deep in thought. What those thoughts were, Silabus or anyone for that matter could only guess. Silabus admitted that Haseo intrigued him, mostly because he had never met anyone quite like him. But, because he hadn't, he wasn't sure how to respond to Haseo's mannerisms: when to laugh, when to be quiet, when to say something. So most of the time he didn't. He didn't respond. He didn't laugh. He didn't say anything, unless it was necessary. Perhaps that's why Haseo seemed so surprised that Silabus had spoken up against him so suddenly.

To Silabus's surprise, Haseo responded to the mail. The exasperated sigh that he heard behind him could belond to no one else. Silabus turned and smiled.

"What?" Haseo replied with his usual cold tone.

"I... I wanted to--" Silabus started.

"Let's change location. It's too noisy and it's making me irritated," Haseo interrupted with a huff.

"Oh... Okay," Silabus agreed. "How about HOME?"

"That'll be fine. Let's take the steam bike."

"A-All right," Silabus nodded, a bit hesitant. Haseo summoned his bike and motioned for Silabus to join him. Silabus has just barely gotten seated when Haseo sped off, causing Silabus to fall back and cling to him for safety. He wasn't very accustomed to the vehicle.

Fortunately, it wasn't a long trip before they reached the Mercenery District and Silabus was safely inside Canard's HOME.

"Oh, it's only--" the snotty Death Grunty began, but Haseo raised a fist.

"Shut up, or I _swear_ I'll throw you across the room!!" he threatened.

"How rude! Is that any way to treat--"

"Go wait in the Alchemy Factory," Haseo ordered, pointing a strict finger. "NOW."

Death Grunty didn't like taking orders from Haseo, but with Silabus there-- presumably for a reason-- he knew he wouldn't win the fight, and he didn't wish to inconvenience the one he did like. He grunted as Grunties usually do as he sulked his way to the Alchemy Factory.

"You didn't need to--"

"He wsa irritating me," Haseo insisted. Well, it seemed Haseo was feeling rather impatient and quite... irritated. Silabus wondered if he should reschedule. No, that would be irritating, indeed.

"Look, Haseo..." Silabus spoke up. "About earlier..."

"If it's about Atoli, I _don't_ want to hear it!" Haseo warned.

"It's not!" Silabus assured him. "At least... not quite. I was talking with Kuhn, and--"

"_Kuhn_? Ugh, another name I could care less for! That guy pisses me off to no end!" He exhaled vehemently and folded his arms.

Silabus lowered his gaze. "Who doesn't?" he asked. Haseo pulled back a bit. "Haseo, do you find _everyone_ so irritating?"

"N... No! Of course not! What are you talking about!?"

"All you do is complain about how much everyone is annoying you... If everyone is really such a bother, why play this game?"

"That's...!" Haseo protested. "That's none of your business..."

Silabus smiled slightly, although it was very forced. "... I thought you might say that."

"Silabus--"

"Me too? Am I viewed that way too? Is this-- right now-- Is it irritating?"

He was shaking. Haseo could see that... Did that mean he was shaking in real life as well? ... He was _really_ upset.

"Hey, don't put words in my mouth..."

Silabus shook his head. "Remember that greeting card you sent me once? 'What's your favorite saying'? Well, it's not my favorite, but I've always believed in 'Actions speak louder than words.'"

"Look. What do you want from me? Quit talking in riddles! Want me to laugh and be clueless like Atoli? Want me to play this stupid game like everyone else and forget--"

He stopped himself. There was absolutely no need to finish that sentence.

"... This game is stupid?" Silabus frowned. "I-I'm sorry, Haseo. I just don't understand. I just _can't_ understand you..."

"Then quit trying to--!!" Haseo started, but ended in a short gasp as Silabus suddenly logged off.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Way to go, Haseo," he told himself. "Drive away the one person who really matters... The only one who can make me feel like I'm actually just playing a fun game..."

He sighed again. "Guess I'll... log off and check my e-mail."


	2. Chapter 2

Actions Speak Louder

by Izuro

Chapter Two: "Sorry"

Pre-story notes: Wanted to thank everyone for their very kind reviews :D I may be inspired to keep trying a few stories after this one ends XD; Even if they end up shortish and such :P Actually... I have a slight idea for a Kuhn x Haseo... -spaces off- Anyways! Thank you very much! Really, really, very much:D

Haseo was hesitant to check his e-mail at first, so he procrastinated by checking out the community forums. Nothing new on Tri-edge from the rumor board, and the others were filled with "I want this item here!" and "Find this item there!" and Haseo held zero-interest for such things.

With a sigh, he looked at his e-mail. There were two, one from Gaspard and one from Kuhn. He decided to check Gaspard's first.

**Sender: Gaspard**

**Subject: Lucky Animals**

_Hey Haseo! I noticed Silabus seemed to be feeling a little down, so I thought maybe a quest might cheer him up? A new Lucky Animal quest just opened up, which I think is perfect, because a little luck could do him some good. :) What do you think?_

Boy, news travels fast... A little down? Only a little? He seemed... Well, at least he was still playing The World. No, what was Haseo thinking? Of _course_ he was still playing. That kid loved this game more than anything. A stupid argument wasn't going to keep him from playing... It was a "stupid" argument, wasn't it? He shook his head and opened Kuhn's message, waiting to be summoned to Raven's HOME for another annoying task.

**Sender: Kuhn**

**Subject: Hey**

_... I'm gonna be blunt here. What did you say to Silabus? He's not acting like himself, and I know he talked to you. What you choose to do in The World is your business, but when you hurt my friend like that, it becomes mine too. I think you owe him an apology._

An _apology_!? What did he _do_!? It's not like he_ wanted_ to have that conversation in the _first_ place... But, in this situation, he really was being made the bad guy, wasn't he? He supposed an apology... couldn't hurt. But boy, did Haseo hate having to do it.

After logging back in, he checked Silabus's status and could see that although he was logged in, he was currently busy. Not wanting to intrude on whatever he was doing, Haseo figured he could at least wait until he was free before sending a short mail.

Maybe he should... get Silabus a present or something. Normal apologies go with presents right? No, words were enough... Wait. No they weren't. Isn't that exactly what the argument was about? He sighed in frustration as he folded his arms. This was beginning to irritate him, and that very thought was irritating because of the aforementioned argument. He couldn't help his feelings, because, well... a lot of things bugged him. That's not really something he should be sorry for, is it?

He exhaled deeply. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself that he didn't need to apologize. He should probably stop wavering in this decision, and he knew that. You know, he really needed something to occupy his mind with now...

All right. It was decided. He'd get Silabus a present of some sort. That way, he could go play through a field or a dungeon or two and by the time he was finished, Silabus would be available and all would be normal again. Yes, he'd do it to pass time. That was a very logical reason, and he liked logic in his reasoning.

And so, with his goal in mind, he entered some key words at the Chaos Gate and disappeared.

---

Meanwhile, Silabus was in a dungeon, himself. After he logged off, he instantly felt remorse. Perhaps he was a little too hard on Haseo... No, not even perhaps. He definitely was. He knew very well how Haseo would respond, and it was _his_ incapability to accept it. Haseo wasn't going to change, and Silabus had no right to try to push that change upon him. After all... He already knew that Haseo wasn't very honest with his feelings. Haseo wasn't the one who needed to change. It was Silabus. He needed to become more accepting, especially of Haseo's attitude.

Well, he'd certainly have to apologize. However, he wanted to be as sincere as possible, so Silabus had perused the community forum and found a dungeon where he could find a high-level set of twin-blades. Although Haseo never showed much interest in the actual aspects of the game, he always noticed a sort of light in his eyes when he received a new set of weapons. Silabus longed to see that light again.

Of course, Silabus was not quite used to traveling alone. He could have asked Gaspard or Kuhn to accompany him, but... Well, he didn't want to be a bother. But he was also prepared for the possibility that they would blame Haseo for the incident, which just wasn't true. Silabus had called him out. Silabus was the one to get defensive... He was the one to leave like that.

Still, this dungeon was a bit tough, and despite the fact that Silabus had well-prepared himself for such a trial, his healing serums were running low, he had no more sprite drops, and his SP was nearly inexistant. He sat down against a wall and decided it might be best to wait a bit for its return and to heal himself with Repth... the spell that Haseo had bought for him...

Not much time had passed, however, before he wasn't so alone anymore. A slight cackle alerted him of another's presence.

"You alone? Isn't this dungeon a bit high for you?" the other grinned tauntingly.

"Aren't you alone, too?" Silabus questioned. "You must be at quite a high level!"

"Well, yeah," the other agreed.

"Are you after the twin-blades at th end as well?" Silabus recognized the other player, but he wasn't sure why. Somehow, he knew he had met him before somewhere...

"Nope," the man replied, shaking his head. "I'm after a different target."

"Oh? What is it?" Silabus wondered innocently.

"For now... It's _you_."

Silabus's eyes widened. "A-Are you... a PK?" He stood up and tried to step back, but he was already against the wall.

"'_A_' PK?" the man laughed haughtily. "I'm not just _any_ PK. Kid, don't you know who I _am_?"

And just then, the memory came back.

"Greedy... Cervantes...!" he realized in horror.

---

Kuhn was in Mac Anu, the Central District. He stood with his usual posture, one hand on his hip, and a look of concern was on his face as he spoke with Gaspard, who was currently manning Shop Acorn.

"Sorry, Kuhn-san! I haven't seen him, but I'm a little worried, too... Do you know what's wrong with him?" Gaspard responded, tears in his eyes.

Kuhn could just imagine the way it al must have played out. Poor Silabus. He's always helping others, but he was used to those people being a bit more... grateful. However, he didn't want to give any information on what he didn't experience personally.

"N... No," Kuhn... fibbed. It wasn't quite a lie. He shrugged. "Well, if you see him, let me--"

He stopped.

"Mail?" Gaspard asked. It seemed like it, anyway. Kuhn's eyes widened.

"It's from Silabus...!" he gasped. "Delta Freezing Forbidden Shadow!?" Without another word or explanation, Kuhn ran for the Chaos Gate.

Gaspard was worried. "Is... Is Silabus in trouble!?" he wondered aloud. "I've gotta tell Haseo!"

---

Silabus held his Blade Thorn in his hands, poised and ready, although he was terrified to the point of trembling. Not only was Greedy Cervantesa PK, he was among the Top 8 and a marked man by the bounty hunters.

His first thought had been to mail Haseo, but... that option was clearly out of the question, so he sent the distress call to Kuhn, whom he hoped he wasn't bothering by this...

But he _had_ to mail _someone_. Greedy Cervantes wasn't lying when he said he wasn't just any PK. He was notorious for completely stripping players of their everything, right down to the clothes they wore. The one time he braved a dungeon on his own, and _this_ had to happen?

He shakily pointed his blade at the PK, who simply grinned and grabbed Silabus's wrist tightly, twisting it a bit. Silabus instantly lost his grip on his weapon... Not good. What to do, what to do...

He checked his inventory and decided his only hope would lie in the few remaining spell charms he had left. If only he hadn't put his extra weapon in storage! For now, though, he didn't have time to regret. He used a Tornado charm.

The attack was inevitably harmless to the great PK, barely enough to leave a scratch. However, when the wind hit him, Silabus did quickly wrench free of his grip and run. If he could just make it to a portal...!

He checked his map. Unfortunately, there wasn't one behind him, and in order to pull out a Fairy's Orb, he would have to stop moving momentarily. He couldn't risk that. So he kept on running, but Greedy Cervantes was closer than he expected. He felt a sharp tug on his hair as the PK grabbed it and pulled him closer. Afterward, he grabbed Silabus by the neck and threw him down to the ground.

"You think I've ever let anyone escape?" he boasted. Silabus was scared... He'd never felt anything so real in his entire life.

Just as he tried to break free again, Greedy Cervantes held him down and began to undo the buckles on his vest. Silabus cried out, though he knew no one would hear him. His eyes quickly filled with tears and he still tried to fight against the other, but the PK held both of his wrists down with just one hand as he undid Silabus's undershirt.

"Hmm, these should fetch a pretty nice price," he laughed while continuing.

"S-Stop it...!" Silabus cried helplessly. He shut his eyes tight, wishing it would just go away. Suddenly, he wished... He wished that Haseo was there...

Wait a minute! Of course...! He could hard-reset! He'd lose the experience and everything, but he was about to be PKed anyway... and... to a much worse degree. Just reach for the button...

"SILABUS!!!" he heard then from not far away. Someone was coming... Kuhn! It was Kuhn!

"Kuhn!!" Silabus called out desperately. "Kuhn, I'm right here!"

"You bastard... Did you mail one of your friends!?" Greedy Cervantes scowled, raising a fist and bringing it into contact hard against Silabus's cheek.

Following Silabus's voice, Kuhn arrived just in time to witness the act.

"Silabus...!" he gasped. Without hesitation, he threw himself at the PK, grabbing him by the shoulders and landing him on the ground. "You _bastard_!!" he screamed, bringing down punch after punch against him.

But Greedy Cervantes refused to go down so easily. He threw Kuhn aside and drew his weapon. "Fine then," he snarled. "I guess I'll just have to strip you naked, too!"

Kuhn narrowed his eyes and pulled out his bayonet. "Let's see you try," he stated proudly, firing his weapon. It didn't affect the other player much, so he tried some skills afterward, including a successful counterattack.

Strike after strike, he didn't let up. No matter how ferocious the player killer may have been, he was no match for Kuhn's fury. Soon enough, Greedy Cervantes's HP was low enough for the final blow. He kneeled on the ground, breathing heavily, and looked up only when he saw Kuhn's feet before him.

"Don't _ever_ come near him again," Kuhn threatened, "Or I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you, again, and again, and again!" With that, he fired one last shot and the other player fell cold and lifeless.

"K-Kuhn, it's okay now!" Silabus assured him, calling him over. He had never seen his friend act so serious before... It was a bit frightening. Kuhn's angered expression faded as he looked at Silabus, his outfit disheveled and exposing his chest and stomach, tears streaming down his cheeks and a redness upon them that wouldn't go away.

He bent down on one knee and placed a hand on Silabus's cheek, gently wiping away the tears with his thumb. Poor Silabus... He was so fragile, and right now, he looked ready to break. Kuhn wanted to help. He wanted to take the pain away. He didn't want this memory to hurt Silabus. Looking into his eyes, before he even realized it, he had leaned forward and kissed him.

And just then, Haseo had come running in...


End file.
